Spider-Man: Irresponsible/Cat's Meow
''Cat's Meow ''is the second issue of the comic series Spider-Man: Irresponsible. Transcript A woman is seen slipping through a window on the ceiling of a museum. She puts on goggles that have green eyes, looking around the room and spotting a golden hand holding a diamond. She smiles and pushes a button on her goggles, turning them blue and revealing that the hand is surrounded by lasers. She lands on the ground and slips her hand through them, popping claws out of her gloves and cutting a hole in the glass covering the hand before grabbing the hand and quickly pulling it out. She looks at it smiling. *'Peter: '''That's a pretty neat gadget you've got there. She looks up, revealing Peter is standing on the ceiling above her. *'Peter:' So what do you call yourself? Cat Burglar? The Woman in Black? no, you've got white in there too. Zebra? Or is it like Cat Girl. *'Black Cat:' Black Cat is my name. And I suppose you're The Red and Blue Crusader, right? *'Peter: Yep. Hit the nail right on the head. *'Black Cat: '''I'm kidding, I know who you are Spider-Man. You best watch yourself. Cats are known to eat spiders after all... *'Peter: Are you sure it's not the other way around? some spiders are poisonous after all. *'Black Cat: '''Well, let's prove once and for all which is better... your fangs. Or my claws! Black Cat jumps up and attempts to scratch Peter, who jumps out of the way and slides on the ground, catching his fall. * '''Peter:' Oh, I got reflexes on my side too. Peter leaps at Black Cat and attempts to grab her only for her to move out the way and scratch Peter as he falls. Peter lands on the ground but instantly leaps back up and runs at Black Cat, who puts down the golden hand. The two grab each other's hands and slam their heads together. Their hands shake as both of them try to push the other down while staring at each other, their heads still clashed together. *'Peter: '''You know, I gotta admit, it's nice to encounter a criminal that actually talks back to you. The last one I met only spoke, like, six sentences. Or was it seven? Black Cat lets go of Peter's hands and scratches his chest with both of her claws before kicking him back. She then pulls something out of her belt and throws it at the wall behind her. It explodes and debris begins falling to the streets below. Peter's eyes widen and he rushes over, webbing the debris only to be pushed out the hole by Black Cat, though he manages to web the building and keeps himself hanging just high enough to be face to face with her. * '''Peter:' You dirty little... Black Cat pulls Peter's mask up to his nose and kisses him on the cheek before waving at him and running off. She manages to find the diamond the golden hand was holding and looks around. *'Black Cat:' Where's the hand? this thing's worthless without-- She hears sirens and is forced to run away, leaving Peter hanging. Peter looks down, spotting the police and pulls the webbed debris up to the web he is holding on to, linking them both together before taking off. The next day, Peter is standing at his locker and is looking through his phone, searching for "Black Cat burglar." * Peter: Come on. Harry and Gwen walk over to Peter. *'Harry: '''Hey Pete, what're you doing? *'Peter: Oh, uh, I'm... I'm getting into supervillains now and I wanna find out some stuff about them. They're pretty... uh... *'''Harry: What? *'Peter:' Didn't Gwen have a hat for, like... a really long time? *'Gwen:' I was gonna wear it but I lost it. Don't go nutso, Pete. *'Peter:' Because I apparently only like blondes and gingers? *'Harry: '''Oh yeah, you do only date blondes and gingers. *'Peter: This isn't, like... your version of flirting, is it? *'Gwen: '''What? no! Why would you think that? *'Peter: Oh thank god. *'''Gwen: '''Oh, so apparently I'm so unattractive it's actually a relief that I'm not into you... Shocker...